


Butterfly Kisses

by Elevensquared



Series: 25 Days of Kisses [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 5 - Kiss on the Cheek, Fluff, M/M, butterfly kisses, kkir25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensquared/pseuds/Elevensquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi learns about butterfly kisses.</p>
<p>For the KakaIru 25 Days of Kisses: Day 5 - Kiss on the Cheek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

Kakashi is drifting in and out of sleep, Iruka tucked close, when he feels Iruka's eyelashes brush against his cheek, blinking. A moment later the sensation returns, repeated, a quick fluttering of Iruka's eyelashes.

“What are you doing?” he asks, mildly concerned for Iruka's sanity.

Iruka pulls away and looks down at him with a grin. “It's a butterfly kiss! Haven't you ever had one before?”

“A what?” Kakashi asks. “No.”

Iruka laughs and leans back down, eye close to Kakashi's cheek, and blinks again, repeatedly, eyelashes brushing against Kakashi's skin. He sits back up and says, “See, butterfly kiss. My mom used to give them to me when I was little.”

Kakashi looks at Iruka, who is smiling fondly at the memory, and decides Iruka probably hasn't lost his mind. “Come here,” he says.

He catches Iruka's face between his hands as Iruka lays back down and brings Iruka's cheek to his eye, blinking his eyelid a few times, feeling moderately silly.

Iruka's smile is worth it though. That and the real kiss he gets in return.


End file.
